dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Janice Shepherd
This character has been requested to be preserved by Piper Lockwood . Gryffindor Year 5 This character belongs to Piper Lockwood. |- | |} About Ok, please understand, I´m not that good writer :-) My mother Naomi was a witch, but she didn´t tell my father until they got married. He was, of course, shocked first, but learned to deal with the fact that his wife could conjur up things in mid-air. I´ve got two older twin brothers, Louis and Marc, which are both four years older than me. They always get on my nerves. I grew up in a big cottage in Reading, Berkshire. The time I found out I could do magic was on my tenth birthday, when my brothers played me a neasty trick and I accidentally conjured them two large purulent pustules right in their faces. After I found out she was a witch, my brothers got very jealous. The other family (apart from my mother, father and my brothers) doesn´t know about me being a witch. You could describe them a bit like the Dursley´s (but I´m NOT related to the Dursley´s, thank God) I´m Half-Blood, and the second cousin, twice removed, of Florian Fortescue. Personality and Traits I´m very humble and always friendly to everyone. I´m willing to work hard and to help others. The worst thing for me is to fight with others and I hates to be angry. The expression you will mostly see on my face is a bright and warm laugh, which could resemble my personality. Frienship is very important to me, I would never betray anyone who is close to me (friends and family). Appearance Um, I have long blonde/ light brown hair, brown eyes, slight almond-formed eyes and thin eyebrows. you can see me in the pics somewhere up there :-) My face claim is Shailene Woodley. Possessions I´ve got an snowy-white owl, Tamy. Skills and Special Abilities My skills, ok, I´m very creative, I love to design clothes, draw pictures, and write short poems. I also love to read sometimes, and hang out with friends. I also like to have fun and play little tricks on others. Spell List First Year *Trip jinx *Petrificus Totalus *Lumos *Nox *Cistem Aperio *Incendio *Herbifors *Wingardium Leviosa *Pack *Intruder Charm Second Year *Reparo *Scourgify *Alohomora *Aguamenti *Arania Exumai *Defodio *Hemavicis Atramentum Third Year *Homenom Revelio *Diffindo *Diminuendo *Accio *Episkey *Expulso *Colloportus Fourth Year *Evanesco *Protego Totalum *Stupefy *Fidelius Charm *Ferula *Reparifors Fifth Year *Disillusement Charm *Expecto Patronum *Fianto Duri *Silencio *Piertotum Locomotor *Oppugno *Avis Sixth Year (not attended yet.) *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Seventh Year (not attended yet.) *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:EasyChars Category:Characters to be Preserved